


A Second Chance

by ams75, IncendiaGlacies



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Rip Week 2020, RipFic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ams75/pseuds/ams75, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncendiaGlacies/pseuds/IncendiaGlacies
Summary: Rip survived the Time Drive explosion with Mallus, and Gideon soon learns that’s not the only surprise.
Relationships: Gideon/Rip Hunter, Jonas Hunter & Rip Hunter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	A Second Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Collab fic by @riphuntertimemasterlegend and @incendiaglacies for RipWeek Day 6. No Body, Not Dead

Rip straightened, almost hearing Gideon’s admonishment not to slouch. It was almost time. He glanced at his watch again. He had given Gideon the exact time and coordinates, and she was never late.

When he had escaped from the Time Drive explosion, he had been hurled forward in time, his Time Courier burned out. Fortunately, he had landed near civilisation and he set about establishing his credentials so he could claim a few of his stashes of money and begin to rebuild his life. The activity must have alerted Gideon, for he soon received a message from her. When the ship had been empty as the Legends had been off saving the timeline and the world, Gideon had decided to visit. He had started to look forward to each visit and she had shared the best gossip as he had recovered from the last several years.

Then they stopped. He had thought several times he ought to send a message, but was distracted and forgot until the next time the thought occurred to him.

An hour ago, he had received a message that she was on her way to visit, with news of great importance. He allowed himself a small smile at the thought of her reaction to his own news.

It was time. He heard the thrusters of the  _ Waverider _ , right as the second hand hit the hour. Perfect timing as always. Rip grinned as the ship kicked up the dust as it landed. The ship was as beautiful as ever.

He opened the door and feet clattered down the stairs. He had bought a house with a lot of land attached so the  _ Waverider _ could land. She usually parked far from the road. The walk was brisk, he couldn’t wait to board the ship and see Gideon. For once, she would be shocked into silence for seconds. The cargo bay door opened upon arrival. 

At the top of the ramp he called, “Gideon?”

Rip frowned when there was no response. This was very unlike her. He snooped into a room or two and saw they were empty. There were no Legends on board, so why was Gideon being so quiet? Had she not detected the arrival? Worried, he made his way to the bridge. Perhaps there was something wrong with her.

“Gideon!”

Still, nothing. Reaching the bridge, he went towards the console, but his companion ran ahead of him in excitement. Rip shouted her name again as he removed the panel. Behind him, he heard a clatter and a gasp. Turning towards his parlour, he stopped and stared at the beautiful woman in the doorway.

She looked like--

“Gideon?” Rip gasped.

She didn’t look at him once, her gaze dropping to the boy at his side. “Jonas?”

Jonas ran over and hugged his daddy’s legs, hiding. “It’s all right, Jonas, this is Gigi,” Rip said soothingly, as he stared confusedly at her. What happened? Why hadn’t she told him? He took Jonas’s hand and slowly started to walk over to her.

Gideon stood her ground, having stopped her own steps towards them when she had seen Jonas’s fear. She stared at them warily as they came over to her, stopping just a little in front of her. Gideon fidgeted awkwardly, bending down to his eye level. When Jonas looked away, she picked up the dropped glass instead and stood tall once more. Her high heels helped.

“Gideon?” Rip whispered. “I was afraid something had happened to you--” She was still his best friend, wasn’t she?

“It’s only been a couple of months,” she said distractedly, still focused on Jonas.

“Eight. Eight months. Almost a bl--” he caught himself before he swore, “blasted year.”

Finally, she looked at him, a frown marring her face. “It was eight months for you?” she whispered, shaking her head. “N-no, because when I sent the message it was only-”

“It’s been eight months since you were last here. I received your most recent message two hours ago.” He had immediately woken Jonas, had a hurried breakfast then dressed.

He watched as she swallowed roughly and looked away. “I’m sorry. The timelines must have gotten crossed. It’s only been two months since the last visit for me. I would have called sooner but-” Gideon gestured up and down her body-”things changed.”

“I want to hear all about it.” He glanced down at Jonas. “Later.” He knelt next to his little boy. “See? It’s Gigi, aren’t you going to say hello?”

Jonas leaned against him. “Hello,” he said quietly, still not quite trusting her. To Jonas, Gigi lived in the console. Like a genie.

“Hello,” Gideon replied quietly. She caught Rip’s eye, silently indicating that they needed to talk. Alone.

He nodded slightly. “Let’s get you a snack, hmmm, and you can colour in my quarters, Jonas.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Jonas took his hand happily. “Are you going to colour with me?”

“In a little bit.” Rip took Gideon’s hand and they walked to the galley. “What would you like?” he asked as they neared the galley.

Jonas still eyed Gideon suspiciously. “Chocolate cupcake?”

Her eyes lit up. “Right, two chocolate cupcakes it is,” Rip said.

He fabricated two chocolate cupcakes, put each on a plate, and handed one to Jonas, and the other to Gideon.

“Milk?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Jonas answered as Gideon shook her head.

Rip fabricated a glass of chocolate milk for Jonas and gave him a napkin as well.

“Daddy, I wanna colour on the bridge, where you are.”

He hid a sigh. “Sit in the parlour, you’ll be more comfortable.”

“Okay.”

The three of them went back to the parlour. Rip got Jonas situated, with his snack and drink on the table. He printed out some colouring sheets for him and fabricated some crayons.

“I’ll be on the bridge with Gideon, okay?”

“Okay, Daddy.”

He kissed the top of Jonas’s hand, then walked as far across the bridge as he could, so Jonas wouldn’t overhear them. He faced her. Gideon pressed a button on the panel and a soundproof barrier covered the parlour entry.

“Is he Jonas?” Gideon asked immediately.

“The tests I’ve run so far say yes. I’d like to use medbay for a scan.”

“He’s a little boy, he won’t want that. Never could sit still for more than five minutes.”

“We’ll have to read to him. But first, tell me what happened to you.”

Gideon shook her head. “Magical mix up, human now, Legends gone. Back to Jonas. How did you find him? When?”

“I want more details.”

“As do I.” She gave him a sharp look.

He sighed and pinched his nose. “I received a message. The person did not have my well being at heart. I rescued Jonas. The person slipped and ended up in a black hole, thanks to my repaired Time Courier.”

“I would have gone with the sun.” Gideon looked at Jonas through the glass. “He was safe? Unhurt?”

“Yes. If he had been hurt, I would not have co-operated.”

“And Miranda?” she whispered. “Did you-”

He shook his head. “Only Jonas had been swapped for a clone.”

“I’m so sorry.”

He squeezed her hands, partly to remind himself that this was Gideon, she was somehow human now. “This isn’t quite the reunion I’d imagined.”

“Nor I.” She removed her hands. “You’ve had him back for eight months?” she whispered sadly. “And you didn’t call? Not once?”

“Six. I meant to send you a message, Jonas distracted me and I thought surely you would be here soon and we would surprise you.”

Gideon closed her eyes, still upset. “Two months for me, eight months for you. It happened again. And here, I thought, I’d surprise you. Turned human, dropped off the Legends, reclaimed my ship. I thought we could-” She stopped herself and shook her head.

“I was going to ask you a favour.”

“And what’s that?” 

“I’ll tell you later. You’ll stay with us for a while, in the house?”

“I-what?” Gideon blinked. 

“You love Jonas as much as I do. Stay.”

“What would be the point when I eventually have to leave anyway?” she asked sadly. “I’m grateful for the opportunity to say goodbye at all, but there’s no reason to stretch it out. It seems you two have adapted quite nicely, I won’t intrude any further.”

“That’s what we need to discuss.”

“What is there to discuss? You have your son back.”

“I want him to be safe.”

“And you will keep him safe.” Gideon reached out and gently cupped his cheek before quickly dropping her hand down to his shoulder. “I believe in you.”

“I need your help more than ever.” It had never occurred to him that she would say no.

Gideon turned back and looked at Jonas, a sad smile on her face. “He doesn’t seem to take to me very well. I’m sure he’s confused and dealing with a lot, there’s no need to have me complicate things even more.”

“Give him time, he was so excited this morning when I said you’d be visiting.”

“But he wasn’t expecting me to be like this. I understand.”

“Nor was I. Tell me more.”

“The Fates thought that by changing me into a human, I would side with them against the Legends. Once we defeated them, I dismissed the Legends. The ship is mine and they can always get another. Then I sent you a message.”

“Here I thought I would surprise you into silence.”

“You did.”

“Yes, well.” So had she. “Stay.”

“You can’t possibly mean that.”

“I do.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.” Jonas needed to get used to this new Gideon, as did he.

“Ask Jonas.” Gideon lifted the soundproof barrier. 

Rip walked over to the parlour and paused at the entrance, Jonas was engrossed in his drawing. When he finally looked up, he gave Rip a toothy grin.

“Daddy! Are you going to colour with me now?”

“Yes, I am.” He sat down near Jonas. “What would you say to having company?” Rip looked at Gideon.

Jonas looked at Gideon and back at Rip. “Is she coming to dinner?”

“Stay with us a few days. She promised to only try five times a day to sneak you off to the moon.”

“The moon?” Jonas asked in a hushed voice. “We should go, Daddy!”

“Possibly when you’re older.”

Jonas sighed heavily. “You always say that.”

“Is it all right with you if she stays with us?”

Jonas started colouring again. “Okay.”

Rip smiled triumphantly at Gideon. She cleared her throat and entered the room.

“May I colour with you too, Jonas?”

Rip shifted to make room so she could sit between them. Slowly, she settled down, not wanting to scare Jonas off. 

Soon, they were all colouring. Gideon worked on her own picture as Jonas hadn’t felt comfortable sharing with her yet. Every now and then, Jonas would look over to his father and show him his work, grinning widely whenever Rip complimented him loudly.

Gideon smiled, watching them. She watched as Jonas finished picture after picture. After the fifth, Gideon raised her eyebrow at Rip and subtly nodded to the door. Rip pushed back his chair and picked up Jonas’s empty cup then started walking towards the door.

Gideon followed him out. “We should take him to the medbay, if you still wanted to.”

“I know,” he said quietly, as they walked towards the galley. But Jonas looked so happy, it was hard to put a stop to his colouring.

“I’ll go get set up while you tell him,” she said quietly, turning and leaving him.

He washed the cup and put it away then returned to Jonas. The young boy looked up and smiled at Rip.

“Look, Daddy!” Jonas held up the latest drawing he had scribbled.

“What a wonderful artist you are!” Rip tousled his hair. “Time to visit medbay, then we’ll go home.”

Jonas’s face dropped. “I don’t like the medbay. It’s cold and Mummy said I only had to go if I was sick. And I’m not!”

“Oh, Jonas.” He hugged his son. “Just a scan, that’s all. Cookies and milk after.”

“Chocolate milk?”

“Yes.”

“And you won’t lecture me about too much sugar?”

“Just this once.”

“Okay, Daddy.” Jonas took Rip’s outstretched hand and together they made their way to the medbay.

When they arrived, Gideon was already there, waiting for them. She smiled and gestured to the medcouch. Jonas got huffy but Rip gently nudged him forward. Easily, he got Jonas settled onto the medcouch. Gideon handed him the medcuff that he slipped onto Jonas’s wrist.

“Just a quick scan,” Gideon promised.

“Then cookies and chocolate milk all round.”

“Okay,” Jonas said, still not quite happy.

Rip and Gideon watched the results on the screen. As the minutes ticked by, Jonas grew more restless.

“I think it’s story time,” Gideon said in a voice just barely above a whisper to Rip.

Rip nodded. “Would you like to hear a story, Jonas?”

“Yes, please!”

“Gideon, do you remember  _ Goldilocks and the Three Bears _ ?”

“I do.” Gideon looked at Jonas hopefully. “Would you like me to tell you the story?”

Jonas closed his eyes but nodded. Gideon didn’t let it deter her and started reciting the favourite bedtime story. She made sure to do all the voices that he enjoyed as well. By the time she had finished, so had the scans.

“Good job, Jonas. You did so good. All done now.” Gideon removed the medcuff and turned the screen away so only she and Rip could see the results.

“What do you say for the story, Jonas?” Rip prompted him as he pulled up a scan of himself to compare the DNA.

“Thank you,” Jonas said robotically.

Rip shook his head at his son. Gideon kept a smile on her face as she turned to look over Rip’s shoulder. The results were definite. This little boy was Jonas Hunter.

“I’ll let you and your Daddy get your cookies and milk now while I clean up. I’ll see you both later,” she said shuffling around and putting things away.

“You’re included in the cookies and milk offer,” Rip said.

Gideon looked at Jonas and how he huddled closer to his father. “That’s quite all right. I’ve met my chocolate intake for the day. I’ll see you both at dinner.”

Rip mouthed, Really? Gideon smiled and waved them off.

“I’ll be fine. I think Jonas wants his cookies.”

To think that only hours earlier, he’d had such high hopes, now he knew for certain he had his son and was about to lose his best friend.

* * *

Gideon was waiting downstairs in the living room when Rip returned from tucking Jonas in. Dinner had gone smoothly, if a little quietly. Both Jonas and Gideon had enjoyed chocolate ice cream for dessert. When it came to bedtime, it was clear that Jonas only wanted his father. After two stories and a song, the little boy had finally tuckered out.

“He’s asleep?” Gideon asked softly.

He sat next to her. “For now. Sometimes, he wakes in the middle of the night.”

“Nightmares?”

He nodded. Gideon reached out and rested her hand on top of his, patting his knuckles a few times.

“Thank you for dinner.”

“Thank you for staying.”

“We’ll stay for a few days,” Gideon said. “Then probably head off again. You have your life with Jonas to get back to.”

“About that.”

“Hmm?”

“He doesn’t feel safe here.”

“You’ve made this his home.” Gideon looked at the pictures of his family on the mantelpiece. “And as you said before, a timeship isn’t the best place to raise a child.”

“I’ve tried to, but on the  _ Waverider _ today is the happiest he’s been since I found him.”

“There is no need to lie to me in order to console me. He doesn’t like the ship nor does he like me. Not like this anyway.”

“Did you see him in the parlour?”

“Of course.”

“Happiest I have seen him.”

“What do you suggest?”

“We move onto the ship with you. He’s much too young for time travel but we can travel without the temporal zone.”

Gideon sighed and shook her head. “It’s what I wanted too,” she said quietly. “Before I knew - I was going to surprise you, being human. Ask-ask if you’d stay this time, now that I’d gotten rid of the Legends. Even kept your old quarters for you. But we have to do what’s right by Jonas. Have you even asked him about his thoughts on this?”

“In passing. He was excited.”

“Ask him properly tomorrow, see what he says. Then we’ll talk.”

“And if he still wants to?”

“Then we’ll talk.”

“Would you be willing to stay here with the  _ Waverider _ if he doesn’t?”

“Oh Rip.” Gideon shook her head. “That’s a big ask,” she whispered.

“I know.”

“I don’t know,” she finally said.

“Take your time and think about it. I expect you’ll take her out on trips, but return here?”

“If I choose to stay.”

He nodded. Gideon squeezed his hand.

“If that’s all, I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Take my bed, I’ll use the couch.”

Gideon shook her head. “I’ll stay on the ship. Don’t worry, I’ll stay through the night.”

“How will Jonas become accustomed to you if you do that?”

“Jonas is asleep. Besides,” she looked down, “the Waverider is my home.”

“This will be your first sleepover.”

“I’ll be right in the backyard.”

“I’ll make your breakfast, if you stay.”

“Oh, and you won’t if I don’t?” she teased, raising an eyebrow.

“Depends when you’d return.”

“I’m not going anywhere. I’ll be back first thing in the morning if you like.”

He’d rather she stayed. But he knew he couldn’t force her. Rip didn’t want to push her away or lose her. “I would like that.”

She brushed her thumb against his knuckles leaning in for a moment before thinking better and stopping herself. “Then I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Good night, Rip.”

He stopped her. “Gideon?”

“Yes?”

“If you can’t find another way, ‘trick’ me and take Jonas to the moon. I know you’ll keep him safe. He’ll adore you forever.”

She smiled and laughed softly. “That’s the first time you’ve ever agreed.”

“Stay for a drink?”

“You’re stalling,” she pointed out but nodded. “All right.”

“You’ve never minded.” He led her back to the living room. “What would you like?”

“Surprise me.”

He poured her a glass of white wine and handed it to her.

“A toast?” she asked.

He poured a finger of whiskey and held it up, nodding.

“To being reunited once more,” she said, clinking her glass against his.

“To being reunited once more.” After clinking his glass against hers, he sipped his drink.

“How is he adjusting?” Gideon asked softly. “How much does he remember?”

“Some nights, he’s having nightmares, they seem to be getting less frequent. He doesn’t remember much, just being with Miranda, then me waking him.”

“How did he take the news?”

“Not well. He didn’t talk for a week.”

Gideon nodded understandingly.

“He doesn’t seem to like it here.”

She frowned. “What makes you say that?”

“He’s listless, can’t engage him in anything.”

“And you think raising him on the ship will be better?”

“It might help, he always loved being there. He’ll remember how much he loves you.”

“Ask him in the morning, see what he says.” She sipped her wine. “You know I’ll welcome you back with open arms if it’s what he wants.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Thank you.”

Gideon finished her drink and stood up with a yawn. “I’m headed to bed now. Don’t even try and stop me again, Rip Hunter.”

“I’ll walk you over. There’s a baby monitor under Jonas’s bed so I’ll know if he needs me.”

“All right.”

Rip put the empty glasses away and then led Gideon out to the backyard. He turned on his torch so they could see the ground. Gideon wrapped her arms around herself as they walked through the brisk cold.

“Do you want to borrow a coat?”

“No, no, it’s a short walk.”

“I’d rather you not catch a cold.”

Gideon rolled her eyes. “Fine, give me your duster.”

He shrugged out of his duster and held it for her. She took it and wrapped it around herself. When they came up to the cargo bay she stopped. 

“Well, this is it. Unless you’re going to carry me in and tuck me in too,” she teased. 

“Tempting.”

She smiled at him. “Go back to Jonas. I’ll be fine.”

He nodded. “I’ll take my duster back now, if you’re done with it.”

Sheepishly, she handed it back to him. “Thank you. Sleep well.”

“You too. Sweet dreams.”

With one last look she turned and entered the ship.

Jonas’s snores in his ear, Rip walked briskly back to the house and let himself in. He checked on his son before retreating to bed, hoping that Gideon would agree to stay with them.

* * *

He was awakened by Jonas’s loud whimpers, probably another nightmare. Rip got up and walked softly into Jonas’s room. He turned on the night light and gently rocked him awake.

“Jonas?” he whispered.

Jonas thrashed about, unsure where he was at first. He stilled as he saw his bedroom. “Daddy?”

“Yes, it’s me. Don’t worry, Daddy’s here.” He smoothed back Jonas’s hair. “Was it another nightmare?”

Jonas nodded.

“Would you like to tell me about it?”

“Don’t ‘member it,” he mumbled.

“That’s okay. You want to try and get some more sleep?” Jonas looked hopefully at his daddy. Rip sighed softly. “Would you like to sleep in my bed tonight?”

Jonas nodded eagerly. Rip ruffled his hair gently.

“All right, little man. Grab your pillow. You can spend the night with me.”

Jonas sat up and cuddled his pillow against him then scrambled off his bed. Rip put a hand to his back and led him back to his room. He fixed the bed and placed Jonas’s pillow next to his.

“All right, hop in.”

Jonas clambered onto the bed and Rip tucked him in. “You’ll want another story, I suppose?”

“Yes please, Daddy!”

“What would you like?”

“Jack and the Beanstalk?”

“Jack and the Beanstalk it is, I’ll be right back.”

Jonas nodded and buried himself under the covers.

He returned to his son’s bedroom and flipped on the light switch then walked over to the bookcase. He scanned the titles until he found the book, pulled it free and returned, then settled down on the bed next to Jonas.

Jonas snuggled closer to Rip as he began reading. When he finished, he closed the book. “All right, time to sleep now.”

Jonas yawned. “Another one?”

“Just this once,” he lied. He was a pushover and he knew it. “Which one?”

“Rapunzel.”

“Back in a minute.”

Jonas yawned as his father left again. This time he returned with a small stack of books. Jonas was struggling to keep his eyes open. He returned next to his son and began to read. Jonas was out before Rip could even finish the next story.

Not wanting to disturb Jonas, he left the light on and tried to sleep as best he could. His thoughts refused to settle again, always returning to Jonas or Gideon. Rip was terrified of losing his son again. He didn’t think he could continue alone, he needed Gideon by his side. 

Rip looked at his sweet Jonas; he deserved better. He’d been through so much in his short life. Rip would do anything for him, anything at all. Somehow, he had to convince Gideon to stay. He tried again to sleep, he would need all of his wits to convince her. Soon, he was in dreamland once more.

* * *

Morning arrived early, as it always did. Rip squinted against the sliver of light from the curtains and turned to look at Jonas, still a sleeping angel. His precious boy. Rip slowly sat up and stretched, kissing Jonas’s hair. Gideon had promised to be here for breakfast.

He wanted to be ready for her. He made sure Jonas was fast asleep and quietly got out of bed, deciding to get ready for the day. After a quick shower, he dressed and checked once more on Jonas. Still fast asleep. Rip shook his head fondly and headed downstairs to get started on breakfast. He imagined Gideon would have a sweet tooth, after how much she had indulged Jonas and his candies as an AI. If she didn’t, Jonas would happily scarf it down. He decided on chocolate chip pancakes and got to work. Just as he was pouring the flour into the bowl, he heard a door open and close, followed by footsteps.

Gideon took a seat at the counter and watched him. “I told you I’d be back.”

“You’re just in time to keep me company.”

“Always happy to do so.” She was quiet for a few moments. “How did you and Jonas sleep?”

“He had another nightmare.”

Gideon tutted softly. “How’s he doing now?”

“Sleeping. I read a few more stories to him, before he fell asleep.”

“Good.”

“Might be just us for breakfast.”

“Of course.” She looked a little disappointed at that. 

“Is that all right with you?”

“Yes, yes, of course.”

“Chocolate chip pancakes coming up.”

“Thank you.” She fell silent, her eyes drifting toward the doorway hopefully. She was doomed to disappointment. Jonas did not appear and she turned back to Rip.

“How was your sleep?” he asked as he mixed the ingredients one last time.

“Fine, just fine,” she said dismissively, just a tad too quickly.

“Gideon?”

“Hmm?”

“How was your sleep really?”

She cleared her throat. “Not that great. But I’m used to it.”

“Anything I can do to help?”

“No, no, I’m fine.”

He decided against pursuing it for now. “Tea? Coffee? Something else?”

“Tea,” she decided, knowing he would make a cup for himself anyway and not wanting to cause trouble.

“Milk? Cream? Sugar?”

“Milk and sugar.”

After he made the tea, he passed the cup to her, along with milk and sugar.

“Thank you.”

He nodded and returned to the stove, to flip the pancakes. Gideon sipped her tea as she watched him. As the other side cooked, he placed the syrup and chocolate sauce on the table and pulled down their plates.

“Did you have a chance to ask him?” Gideon said.

“Not yet. After he has breakfast.”

“I can leave if it makes it easier to have the discussion.”

“I’d rather you be here, we can discuss what we all want.”

“And if he reacts poorly to my presence?”

“We’ll remind him you’re his Gigi.”

Gideon swallowed her tea slowly. “If it had just been you,” she whispered slowly, “how would you have reacted to me like this?”

“I think you know the answer.”

“Tell me anyway.”

He picked up her hand and rubbed his thumb along the back of it. “The only question would be, where do we want to live?”

“Nothing else?” she looked up at him with big hopeful eyes.

“It would be difficult to pursue anything between us if we’re apart.”

“Would you have wanted to...pursue something between us?”

“Yes. Slowly.”

Gideon’s jaw dropped and she prepared to say something when she heard soft footfalls on the stairs. She pulled her hand away from Rip’s.

Rip called, “Pancakes?”

Jonas dragged his feet into the kitchen, wiping the sleep from his eyes. “Chocolate chip?” he mumbled.

“Your favourite.”

“Yay.” Jonas stopped in his tracks and stared at Gideon, finally noticing her.

“Good morning, Jonas,” she said softly, not wanting to scare him off.

“Sit down and I’ll make them.” Rip stood up.

“Okay, Daddy.” Jonas stood still for a moment before taking the seat opposite from Gideon, leaving an empty chair between them.

“Milk?”

“Chocolate milk, please!” Jonas responded.

“Chocolate milk it is.” Rip opened the fridge and pulled out the remaining batter and the chocolate milk, the latter he placed in front of Gideon, then passed her Jonas’ cup. He walked over to the stove and turned on the heat.

Gideon looked unsure for a moment before pouring the milk into the cup and passing it to Jonas with a smile. “Would you like some of my pancakes, Jonas?” She offered up her plate.

Jonas eyed them hungrily. “Daddy, can I?”

“Only if Gideon lets you.”

He looked at her with wide blue eyes. “Please, Gigi?”

Gideon smiled, heart melting. “Of course, Jonas.” She placed the plate in front of him.

“Thank you!”

She returned to her seat, not wanting to push him more than needed. Carefully, Jonas cut them in half.

“They’re delicious, Daddy!” he said, after taking a bite.

“Thank you!”

Rip finished the rest of the pancakes and split the stack for himself and Gideon as he joined them at the table.

“Juice?”

“No thank you,” Gideon said. She watched Jonas for a few moments before shifting her eyes to Rip and signalling him wordlessly.

“Jonas? Orange or apple.”

“No, Daddy.” Jonas raised his cup of chocolate milk.

“All right.” He poured syrup over his then handed it to Gideon. 

She gave him a pointed look. “Thank you.”

Same old Gideon.

Silently fuming, she poured the syrup on her pancakes and cut them up angrily, stuffing her face.

When breakfast was finished, Rip rinsed the dishes then took their hands and led them into the living room. “Time to talk.”

Gideon took the armchair and allowed them both to settle on the sofa.

“Am I in trouble, Daddy?”

Rip looked at her reproachfully, there was an empty seat next to Jonas. “In trouble? There’s no reason for you to be in trouble, is there?”

“You said you wanted to talk.” His eyes widened and he hugged Rip tightly. “Daddy, are you okay?”

He hugged his son. “You don’t like it here very much, do you?”

“It’s okay,” Jonas said quietly, not wanting to upset his father.

“Gideon made us a very generous offer, would we like to live on the  _ Waverider _ with her?”

“Would we travel?”

“Not in time but we could explore, yes.”

“Oh.” Jonas looked a little disappointed. “But we get to live on the ship?”

“Yes.”

“I want to!”

Rip looked over at Gideon. She smiled encouragingly.

“I would be happy to have you both.”

“Can we, Daddy?”

“Of course we can, Jonas.” Rip ruffled his hair. “Gideon, why don’t you help Jonas pack what he wants to keep? I have a few things to do.”

“I would love to. Jonas?” Gideon looked at the boy hopefully.

“Okay!” He stood up and shouted, “This way!” as he ran for the stairs.

Gideon’s eyes widened, she glanced at Rip in delight, before running after the little boy.

Rip began writing a list of what had to be dismantled and removed before he could sell the house. It had never truly been home, as much as he may have tried for Jonas. Whatever money came from the sale would be stashed so any of them could access it, if needed. He would have to add Gideon as a trusted member to his bank account. When Jonas reached adulthood, he would be added.

“Daddy!” Jonas yelled from upstairs.

“Yes?”

“I need help!”

Wasn’t that why Gideon was with him? He ran up the stairs. Rip entered the room and found Jonas’ things flung around the room.

“H-he says he has a picture of Miranda, but he can’t find it.” Gideon wrung her hands anxiously as Jonas’ eyes welled up with tears. “I’m sorry, I tried to help but…” she trailed off, looking at the state of the room.

He squeezed her hand. “I have a copy, we’ll make more.”

“I want that one, Daddy! I need Mummy!”

“It’s the same picture, Jonas. Would you like to see it?”

Jonas sniffled back tears. “I need that one!” he screamed.

“Let me check your closet.” He opened the door and methodically went through all of the pockets of his son’s clothes. 

Finding nothing, he checked the drawers next. Every item of clothing that remained was searched thorough, then he removed the drawers to see if it had fallen out. Finally, at the bottom, he found what seemed to be a scrap of paper. Turning it over, he saw Miranda’s beautiful face smiling back at him.

“Jonas!” He offered it to his son.

Jonas gasped and grabbed the photograph, hugging it to his chest. “Thank you, Daddy!”

Rip was about to offer to hold on to it until they were on the ship but one look at Jonas told him how well that would go over. “I’ll be downstairs if you need me.”

“Stay, Daddy!”

“I wish I could, but the sooner I finish, the sooner we can be on the  _ Waverider _ .”

Jonas pouted and nodded sadly. “Okay, Daddy.”

He hugged Jonas. “I love you.”

“Love you too, Daddy.”

“I can still finish helping you pack, Jonas,” Gideon said softly.

Jonas nodded sadly. Gideon’s spirits lowered as she looked at Rip pleadingly.

“All right, let’s all help Jonas pack, and you can help Jonas settle on the  _ Waverider _ .”

“Yay!” Jonas cheered and hugged his father.

He hoped Jonas would bond with Gideon when they were on board the ship. “I’ll get a bag, you two can start sorting what to keep.”

Gideon nodded and watched as Rip left before turning back to Jonas. “Would you like to start with the clothes, Jonas?”

“Okay.”

She ushered him over and sorted through the clothes, asking him with every pick whether he wanted to keep or throw it away.

“Daddy said we can make what we need?” Jonas picked a few favourite t-shirts and jeans.

“Yes, darling. You can use the fabricator to make whatever you want.”

“Anything at all?”

“Mmhmm.”

“A truck?”

Gideon raised an eyebrow in amusement. “A toy truck or a real truck?”

“Real!”

She laughed. “What do you need a real truck for?”

“I’m gonna drive a truck when I’m bigger, daddy said so!”

“Ah, I see. Well, how about we wait until you’re bigger to get you the truck, hmm?”

He frowned. “I need to practice!”

Gideon blinked. “You’re eight.”

“I’m gonna be the best driver!”

“Of course you are, sweetheart.” Gideon rubbed his back, trying to preempt another tantrum. “I’m just saying you should practice first.”

“That’s why I need a truck!”

“How about we start with a small truck and work our way up?”

Jonas pouted. Gideon restrained herself from kissing his cheeks as badly as she wanted to. 

“I’m sure your Daddy will agree with me, Jonas.”

That only made Jonas pout more. She so badly wanted to kiss his cheeks, instead she started folding his clothes and placing them in the suitcase she had found.

“What else would you like to pack?”

He looked around his room. Jonas walked over and picked up some books off the shelf and his toys, then brought them back to Gideon. She smiled as she read the titles then packed them carefully. They continued packing until Jonas had decided he had everything he needed.

“Ready? Let’s go find your Daddy.”

“Okay!” Jonas reached for his bag. He tugged at it but it wouldn’t budge.

Gideon laughed softly. “It’s a bit heavy. I’ll carry it downstairs if you want to take the small one instead.”

Jonas tried once more and muttered under his breath when it still didn’t move. “Okay.” He picked up the small bag and started to leave but then turned back. “Thank you.”

Gideon smiled and followed after him slowly. “You’re welcome.”

Jonas hurried down the stairs with the bag and placed it out of the way then ran back up to help Gideon. She jumped in surprise when he met her halfway on the stairs.

“Do you want to grab this end?” She nodded to the opposite end of the bag.

“Yeah.” Jonas gripped it with both hands.

“All right, hold on tight and watch where you’re going, okay? We’ll go down slowly.”

“On three,” Jonas said, remembering his daddy. “One, two--”

“Three.”

They both lifted the suitcase and slowly carried it downstairs, with Gideon taking the brunt of the weight.

“You should have called me,” Rip said, after he heard the thump of the suitcase landing.

“Thought you’d be busy, and Jonas was eager.”

“I could have taken a few seconds.”

“Well, we’re here now. You can take the suitcase to the ship.”

He used his Time Courier to open a portal to the ship and wheeled the suitcase through.

“Take the easy way out then,” Gideon teased.

“You wish you’d thought of it first.”

“I don’t take shortcuts.” 

Saving face, that’s what she was doing. Rip rolled his eyes and held onto Jonas’ hand as he led him onto the ship. Gideon followed after them as the portal collapsed.

“Your quarters are as they were,” Gideon told Rip. “Jonas can pick whichever room he likes.”

Jonas looked hopefully at his dad. “All right, pick any room you want that isn’t the galley.”

“The one next to yours?” he asked hopefully.

“Is it free, Gideon?”

“Yes, of course you can have it.”

“Which room is yours, Gideon?”

“Oh, don’t worry about me. I’ll pick something.” Gideon waved the question off.

“You don’t have a room yet? Where did you sleep last night?”

She shrugged. “Library.”

Surely she would have been more comfortable if she had stayed with them.

Gideon cleared her throat. “I’ll let you two get settled in.”

“Let’s help Gideon pick a room,” Rip whispered. Jonas nodded excitedly.

“Are you sure?” she asked, overhearing them. 

“Yeah!” Jonas exclaimed. Rip wanted her near them.

“As you wish.” She smiled, pleased that Jonas was beginning to accept her.

Rip walked over and opened the door of the room closest to theirs.

“Aren’t you going to have a look at the other rooms too?” Gideon asked. 

“We’ll look at as many as you like. What do you think of this one?”

“I know what all the rooms look like. Perhaps Jonas would like to look around and decide which one I get?”

Jonas ran, opening all the doors to look inside. Gideon smiled as she watched him run up and down the halls, remembering the good old days. All that was missing was Miranda...

Rip moved so he stood with her. Gideon glanced at him and then back at Jonas, who was running back to them.

“So, which one is best?” she asked him.

Jonas stopped at the closest one to theirs. “This one!”

“As you wish.”

Rip watched as she stepped into the room. She took a look around at the bare bones and nodded approvingly.

“Let’s fix it up for you,” Rip said.

“No, first get settled in. Then we’ll deal with my room.”

Rip shook his head. “Let’s get you a proper bed.”

“Later. Jonas, don’t you want to move into your new room and decorate?”

He looked at his daddy then shook his head. “Ladies first.”

Gideon sighed and shook her head, finally giving in. “All right then, come on boys.”

* * *

The house had sold for a nice, tidy sum. Rip put it away for Jonas in the future. All that mattered now was his son. Rip and Gideon had just finished reading a bedtime story to Jonas and Rip held Gideon’s hand as they walked to the media room.

“Do you think he likes it here?” she asked.

“He loves it here.”

“And you?”

As they reached the couch, he sat down and pulled her onto his lap. “Nowhere I’d rather be.”

Gideon’s eyes widened and she looked around. “Plenty of other empty spaces I can sit in.”

“Mmmm.”

“Unless you want me to stay right where I am.”

“I’d have no objection. Would you like to?”

She blinked in surprise. “Depends.”

“On?”

Gideon took a deep breath. “What are we to each other? Before I thought that perhaps...but then Jonas-and obviously I don’t expect-but some...clarification would be nice.”

He kissed her. She gasped softly before returning it. “Did that help?”

“Maybe a little,” she replied impishly. 

“I’d like us to be a family together, eventually.”

“And Miranda? What if one day…”

“Don’t borrow trouble.”

“It’s a fair question,” she said softly. “You never thought you would find Jonas again. I just...I want to be prepared.”

“If it happens, we’ll deal with it then.”

It wasn’t a proper answer but Gideon still nodded. She would enjoy it until then, if it ever happened. He kissed her again. Gideon cupped his cheek as she returned it.

“What will you tell Jonas?” she whispered, pulling away again.

“I thought we’d tell him together we quite like each other.”

Gideon hummed. “Never said I liked you,” she teased flippantly.

“You didn’t have to.”

She smiled and cupped his face gently. “Know me that well, do you?”

“I should hope so.”

“Even though I’m human now?”

“Makes it all the more interesting, wouldn’t you agree?”

“I suppose.” She pressed her lips to his. “But I’m keeping my bedroom. I like my personal space for now, should this grow into more.”

“Everything’s negotiable.”

“When have you ever actually won anything with me? When you did, it’s because I was kind and conceded.”

“Mmmm.”

She leaned in to kiss him again when she thought she heard footsteps.

“Jonas?” she called softly. Quickly, she moved off Rip’s lap and into the seat next to him.

“Jonas, everything all right?” Rip asked.

Jonas peeked inside, looking sheepish. “I couldn’t sleep, Daddy. The ship led me here.”

“Come and join us,” He indicated on his lap. Jonas ran over and climbed up and cuddled up to his father.

“Are we watching a movie? You said no movies past nine, Daddy.”

Rip held his son with one hand and reached for Gideon’s hand with the other. He looked at her hopefully and she nodded, placing her other hand on Jonas’ knee.

“Jonas, we’d like to tell you something…”


End file.
